One Day Under The Willow
by ticklemepeace
Summary: This is one Slender that will not leave Lilly York alone. She didn't ask for this and definitely didn't foresee them becoming...friends. Freaked out, creeped out, and in awe of such a creature, what is Lilly to do? Well, as long as he doesn't eat her, maybe she could even grow to like him.


My Life In A Nutshell

It all started about a month ago. I didn't think anything of it at the time, I was only doing what was right. I was always bullied for being different well up into middle school and I swore to never let anyone, if I can help it, get bullied the way I had. But I should start from the beginning.

The name is Lilly, Lilly York. I'm a junior at Ridgewood Highschool and play lead guitar in a band with my four best friends who all happen to be guys. Don't worry this isn't one of those stories where the guy and girl fall in love after being friends ever since they can remember, blah blah blah. Every one of those boys are like a brother to me.

This particular week at school was spirit week and Principle Freud gave us permission to put on a show Friday night in the auditorium. The night before, Rick, Jason, Phil, Rider, and I practiced our asses off and it wasn't exactly a cool night, especially being in Rider's sweaty garage that his parents let us practice in.

Well, it wasn't all bad considering when Rider's mom comes home she makes us pizza rolls and juice, but I digress.

Friday morning couldn't get here fast enough. I was so nervous and excited that I thought my stomach would explode from all the moths fluttering around in there. Not butterflies, moths. Moths are more deep.

I was heaving my book bag to my locker when I noticed a couple of punk kids had a hold of a scrawny looking guy, really pale, shaggy black hair. The "leader" of the bullies had him shoved against the wall, his arm pinning his chest. It took me about a millisecond to drop my bag and heave the guy off of him, who turned out to be Greg from my History class. What an ass.

"Hey! What gives!?" Greg finally realized who it was and was surprised to find _me_, a scrawny 17 year old girl with the body mass of…well, not a lot but I eat, don't worry. Fast metabolism and all that.

"If I catch you down these halls again doing this shit I'll make sure you eat your teeth big boy," I threatened, my finger extended right up under his nose. He held his hands up, "Whatever man. Be cool." I shook my head and went to my locker. Idiot.

I wasn't by any means popular around here, just respected. (Plus, it helped to be in a band that actually didn't sound like dog crap). Everyone knew not to mess with me because my dad teaches a boxing class, which I had been enrolled in up until a few years ago, and he's really well known here for it so everybody's little brothers and sisters take it, sometimes even highschoolers themselves. My dad's pretty much a badass and also extremely hilarious.

School that day went by in a long, slow blur. Stopping bullies was the most exciting thing that happened (unless you count getting a B on my Calculus test) because I really didn't care about the spirit week assembly we have at the end of the day, every year, for this special occasion. The real fun was tonight when the lights go down, and I mean waaaay down.

Finally I got home and was able to take a shower.

Apparently Greg and his loser posse were in charge of the supplies for the pep rally and right after everyone finished singing the school song, the three guys thought they could be pretty brave and splatter me with paint.

Bright blue, pink, and yellow paint.

I looked like one of those surprised rave mongrels I sometimes spotted coming out of the downtown area where all the "fun" things are to do. They even got Jason and Phil a little too, who were standing on either side of me.

So this was how they wanted to play.

I thought of a way to get back at them while I was in the shower because ya know, it's a good place to stir for revenge. They also gave me a wicked cool idea so hah, even in their attempt at sabotage they gave me ways to make tonight go much better.

Rick picked us up in his van along with all the band equipment and we started setting up on stage.

Everything, including us, was in position and everyone was already filing into the auditorium. We had asked the lights guy from drama to help us out and slipped him a $5 bill for a little something…extra.

It was finally 7:00 and we could start the show. The blacklights filled the room and the entire band's clothes (matching black jeans and black t-shirts) glowed with bright blue, pink, and yellow that looked like paint splatter, but in a controlled way. I searched the crowd and noticed Greg shaking his head, fuming with his buddies. _"Just wait until you see what we have for you later,"_ I thought to myself, smirking.

"Alright everybody, we are Road To Redemption and this is our cover of "Murder Mitten" by I See Stars!" said Rick into the microphone.

With that, we jammed and everybody got into it just like I hoped they would. It was like a legit concert and we all had a good time.

We played a few more songs and then the finale came. A giant banner that we had set up came down and read "GO HOME GREG" in big pink letters and right underneath showed a hand with its' middle finger up made out of pink lasers, courtesy of drama lights guy.

Everyone laughed and singled Greg out, his arms were crossed and he was mad as hell. I think his face hulked out right before he stormed out of the auditorium with his buddies trailing behind him. It felt good to give what was deserved and as I was looking around the place, I saw the guy I had helped out today when I shoved Greg off of him. I never even noticed him before until that moment, even when I helped him I barely registered his existence other than that fact that he needed someone to stand up for him.

He was looking right at me, as if right into my own freaking soul. No expression really other than a small smirk. It kinda creeped me out so I gave him a thumbs up, a big awkward smile, and we played one more song to end the night.

**AN: I don't own I See Stars or their songs or Slenderman or anything else I might've missed except my own characters and what not. I hope you like it so far and there will be far more Slendy action soon, NEVER FEAR! Or do I guess since it's Slenderman but you know haha. Welp now I'm rambling so off you go then!**


End file.
